Harry Potter and the Rise of Shang Tsung
by Ninja Master
Summary: The story about how Harry become the greatest sorcerer of the realms known as Shang Tsung. Harry opens a portal to Outworld to get power and learn the dark arts in Outworld. To beat Voldemort even if it means joining Shao Kahn and Quan Chi and even loseing his own soul.
1. Chapter 1 Dark Arts of Outworld

Chapter 1 Darks Arts of Outworld

Since Voldemort's return and Sirus Black fell through the veil. Harry looks through spell books on a way to defect the Dark Lord in the forbidden library. Harry sighs setting another useless spell book down. "Even if we find a way to beat Voldemort would it be enough?" Then he a spots a reddish black book which says: Portal to Outworld. "Outworld….?!" Then he remembers reading about the legends and myths about the realms, Elder Gods, Mortal Kombat and Outworld. From the 1st time he went to the

forbidden library during his 1st year. The dark arts in Outworld make the dark arts in the Wizarding World like a cheap magic trick. If Dumbledore won't train me. I'll have to train myself. The light arts are useless on Voldemort's forces. "If I don't do something. The Dark Lord wins… But if I learn powerful magic from Outworld. The odds will be mine not his. If I have to go to Outworld then so be it. I won't let anyone else die because of me." Opening the book, Harry starts to read it. In Outworld, Shao Kahn's throne room. "I

sense a powerful new alley that will help me rule Earthrealm." Who would that be Lord Kahn? Said Quan Chi with a bow. "My new sorcerer Harry Potter!" Shao Kahn laughs evilly wicked. Quan Chi has a grin on his face. Soon all of Outworld and Earthrealm will be mine Shao Kahn just you wait and see. He says to himself. After finished reading the book. Harry has found out what he needed to open a portal to Outworld. He quietly makes his way to the Gryffindor Tower. Hoping he knows what he's in for. While Harry starts

setting up the ingredients in Gryffindor Tower. Professor Trelawney has a vision in her sleep. In the vision Outworld and Earthrealm have merged. Deadly warriors, demons. Vampires and Onis come out of portals. Three figurers that are the cause of total annihilation and chaos. The first two came out of the portal were Shao Kahn and Quan Chi. And followed by someone she couldn't make out who he was. The vision changes to the same unknown figure from before. The faceless figure stands over the Dark Lord's soulless

body. The Dark Lord's wand lay next to his dead body. The prophecy is about to be changed…. Harry has finally finished with the ingredients and drawing the circle. He opens the Portal to Outworld book and starts reading the spell from the book. Soon afterwards the portal opens up inside the Gryffindor Tower. "Now or never", he says with sigh. Entering the portal for Outworld. Where he will get the power he needs to beat Voldemort once and for all. No matter the cost… In the mountains of Japan, a ninja from the

Shirai Ryu has stolen from the temple of the Fire God Aang. Ambrosia the food of the Elder Gods. His name was Logan Moore. He left the U.S. for Japan to learn ninjutsu. And had won two Mortal Kombat Tournaments years ago. Logan was chosen by both Raiden and Aang. Since Quan Chi told him about the ambrosia. Logan killed everyone in the fire temple and beaten the guardians in combat which no mortal has ever done in centuries.


	2. Chapter 2 Logan VS Aang Round 1 Fight!

Chapter 2 Logan VS Aang Round 1 Fight!

Flash of fire appears behind Logan. "Stealing from a God's temple is never a good thing." "What are you going to about it Aang?" "Destroy the ambrosia if need be." Logan back flips over Aang. Landing behind the Fire God, brother of Raiden the Thunder Go. Aang wears a red Japanese style robe, straw hat over his head, white eyes like Raiden and Japanese style scandals on his white socks. Logan wears a yellow and black uniform and has on a black mask over his head with a yellow mouth cover. Have hazel eyes and a

sword on his back. "Mortals are not meant to be Gods." "Then why don't Aang? I want more than immortally from the tournaments. I want to be a God." Aang fires a fire ball at Logan. He dodged the fire ball. Throwing kunai towards the Fire God. "Challenging an Elder God is a big mistake Logan." Says Aang taking off his straw hat and throwing it to the side. The kunai miss the Fire God, hitting a tree. As the ninja and Fire God fight each other in combat. Harry comes out of the portal in Outworld. Finding himself in Shao

Kahn's throne room. Shao Kahn sits in his throne chair. Standing next to him is Quan Chi. "Welcome to Outworld Harry Potter!" Logan is badly beaten by Aang. "Return the ambrosia." "No I will not." He removes his mask, so he can eat the ambrosia. But Aang shot fire it in Logan's hand. The ambrosia burst into flames. The ninja drops it to the ground. As it turns into ash. "I'll show you why they call me Scorpion!" A poisoned kunai hooked to a long steal rope shoot out at the Fire God. The kunai strike Aang in the

chest. If he was a mortal he'd be dead by now. Logan aka Scorpion pulls the steel rope closer to him. Pulling Aang along with it. He grabs the steel rope with his hand and it burst into flames, Scorpion unhooks the steel rope from his gauntlet. The steel rope burns the ground. He removes the kunai from his chest. "Poison won't kill a God!" "Maybe so but it's enough to weaken you." The Fire God fells to his knees over come to the effects of the poison…. "Harry come forth." The sock of seeing the Emperor of Outworld, Shao

Kahn. And the Demon Sorcerer Quan Chi. Right in front of him wearied off. Trying to keep his cool. Harry walks up the stone steps towards them. When he reaches the final stone step. He is face to face with Shao Kahn. "What brings you to Outworld?" "I need power to beat Voldemort." The emperor grins, his red eyes glows a darker red. "If power you want then. Power you will get. Harry you need to give me something in return." "I'll give you my soul if need be Lord Kahn." He takes his soul from his body. Harry watches

his soul which is green due to the dark arts of Outworld. Leave his body for good. Scorpion thinking he is about win over the Fire God. Aang sends a fire side kick to the ninja's chest Scorpion flews through the air landing on his back on the ground hard. He coughs up blood and smiles. "Heh… You won Aang." That was the last thing Scorpion said as head hits the ground. "Logan you fought will." The name Scorpion will live on…. Harry feels weak and almost fells down. Harry starts to glow with power.


	3. Chapter 3 Harry's Training

Chapter 3 Harry's Training

Once the glow fades away. Harry feels his getting more powerful. Part of Voldemort's soul is also have been taken as will. "Quan Chi is going to train you in the dark arts as well as in hand to hand combat. You have to learn to hot fight." "Very well Lord Kahn", says Harry. "The souls you collect will you keep you young and stop you from aging. But in return the souls you get in the in the next Mortal Kombat is going to help me open a portal to Earth realm. If you fail me you may have wished for your own death at the hands

of that mortal Voldemort." "It will be done Lord Kahn. The Dark Lord will be taken care of." Shao Kahn laughs wickedly. The next morning in Earthrealm, Dumbledore's office. Professor Trelawney tells Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall about her vision. She had last night. "So Potter is no longer the Dark Lord's equal?!" Says Snape not liking what this new version of the prophecy will bring. He may not like Harry Potter. But Snape didn't want to see the boy dead. "This can't be good Albus. If

Potter is not the chosen one to defeat Voldemort. What will we do? "Fear not Minerva we will find away to stop Voldemort. Even if Harry Potter is no longer his equal." Harry Potter may still the savior of the Wizarding World", said Professor Trelawney which was quiet during the meeting. "I hope your right Sybill", said Dumbledore with a heavy sigh. Still in Outworld, Harry has begin his training in both the dark arts and martial arts with Quan Chi. Won't be easy that's for sure. Harry and Quan Chi have been training since

after he got to Outworld…. "Harry you have almost became a full sorcerer." Harry bows to Quan Chi. "Thanks Master Quan Chi." "Not being from Outworld Harry you can travel to and from Outworld without the Elder Gods knowing." What about the Wizarding World Master Quan Chi?" Quan Chi laughs and grins. "Their magic is weak paired to ours. Harry smiles wickedly. Harry Potter soon will become a powerful sorcerer and Voldemort will meet his death… Harry returns to back to the Gryffindor Tower. From there he went

straight to his dorm. Luckily no one found out what he was doing last night. And that was fine with him. Later on during Snape's class. Gryffindor and Slystherin are brewing up a new called Vampire Breath which cures vampirism. It's a hard potion to make. Which to make matters worse each Gryffindor and Slystherin have mix the potion together or lose points for their house. Both Ron and Draco were on the same team. That's when all hell broke out. Draco got after Ron for mixing up the ingredients wrong. "Weaselbee

your doing it all wrong!" "You think you can do better Ferret Boy." "Ferret Boy! "Weaselbee I'm going to kick your ass!" They both took out their wands. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Said some the Slytherins. Harry and his partner Daphne stopped what they were doing to watch the fight. Professor Snape slams his hands on his desk. "There will be no fights in my class! Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley you both have a week of detention! Both of you better not be late!" "Yes Professor Snape", they both said at the same time. Harry ties his best not to laugh. For once he didn't get in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4 Underground Wizard Tournament

Chapter 4 Underground Wizard Tournament Part 1

While Harry was training with one of Quan Chi's assassins, Sareena. Shao Quan's guards brought the Dursleys to Harry's living quarters. Where he spends his time in Outworld studying the dark arts, training with Quan Chi and his assassins in martial arts. Since he has a dojo in his living quarters. The guards open the door and throw the Dursleys to the stone floor. "Here are your guests Harry". Said one of the guards, he and the other guards left and closed the door. "Guests?!" He looks down at them with a confused look

on his face. "Quan Chi sends the Dursleys from the Netherrealm as part of your training", said Sareena to Harry. Later at night in Malfoy Manor, Snap enters the room to report to the Dark Lord. "Severus what do you have to report?" "My Lord the prophecy may have been changed." "Changed do explain." Says Voldemort with a wave of his hand, for Snape to continue and he told him everything that he knows about this new prophecy. "I'm powerless against both Shao Khan and Quan Chi. They merged Outworld with

Earthrealm. The Wizarding World won't be mine. Forget ruling the Wizarding World. All realms will be mine!" Voldemort laughs wickedly evil. "And as for Harry Potter is no longer marked as my equal, he won't stand a chance against me. Good work Severus." "Thank you my Lord." He bowed to the Dark Lord. "Wormtail go with Lucius to the Forbidden City." Yes my Lord." Back to Harry's living quarters, Harry uses the Silence Spell on his family. His magic has been growing more powerful to a point where he doesn't need his

wand to use magic anymore. And longer needs to wear glasses anymore as well. He kicks Dudley in the chest. Pay back is finally his. Dudley cries out in pain. But no words came out from his mouth. He grins at them darkly. Seeing their horrified faces, he then takes Dudley's soul from his body. The green soul goes into Harry. Taking souls is one of many dark magic powers he got from Shao Kahn. Dudley falls down on the stone floor lifeless. The Dursleys looked at their son laying there dead and not moving. "Who's next?"

Harry said with an evil laugh. Wasting no time at all taking their souls as well, using a powerful Fire Spell on the bodies and they burst into flames. And but black dust…. Harry opens a portal to the Forbidden City. The Forbidden City is an old city in ruins. A place where dark wizards and witches that are on the run from Aurors and the Ministry go to and no light wizard or witch in their right mind would step foot there. Even Death Eaters go to the city mostly for the Underground Wizard Tournament. In the tournament

anything goes. There are no rules at all. Harry uses the Notice Me Not Charm. So none of the dark wizards or witches would notice him. Wormtail and Lucius are at the Underground Wizard Tournament looking for any dark wizards that would make great assassins. And for Harry, he's here to get more souls.


	5. Chapter 5 Underground Wizard Tournament

Chapter 5 Underground Wizard Tournament Part 2

Harry enters an old run down hotel which is full with dark wizards and witches living there. So far the Notice Me Not Charm still works. He uses his magic to sense a hidden passage way in one of the hallways. Harry aims at the wall with his wand. The wall slides up into the ceiling. He sees a stair case that leads down the Underground Wizard Tournament. As Harry was about to go down stairs, Lucius and Wormtail walk past him. He walks down the stairs behind them. Listening to them about getting an assassin to

kill him. Good luck with that Voldemort. Harry says to himself. With an evil smile on his face. When they reach the dungeon, there was a huge dueling arena in the center of the dungeon. Two stone steps, one each side of the arena. The stands were already full of people. Wormtail and Lucius went up the stands and sit down. Harry watches some wizards and witches signing their names on a piece of parchment. Harry walks up to the table, picking up a quail pen. He writes down his name as Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung

the sounds great he said to himself. Later on Harry will change his name to Shang Tsung. There are tents set up for the combatants to wait in, for their turn in the matches. He enters a tent with red no. 12 on it. He sits down on a bench next to some dark wizards. One of them is a Death Eater sitting next to him. An orb is on a table. A view scene appears above the orb. Harry watches two dark wizards cast the Killing Curse on each other. They both went flying across the arena. When their bodies hit the stone ground.

The crowd boos and laughs. The Death Eater grins and said what bloody idiots. The Death Eater is Rodolphus Lestange, Bellatrix's husband. Harry smiles and watches the next match. Waiting for his turn, some matches later his name and Rodlophus' name are called. They both walked up the stone steps. Once at the center of the arena they bowed to each other. And each of them pulls out their wands facing one another. Rodlophus fires a spell at him. He dodges it and casts Confringo at Rodlophus. The explosion knocks

him off his feet. Harry takes his wand pointing it Rodlophus and takes soul with his wand. The green soul goes from the wand into him. Both Wormtail and Lucius started talking. "What kind of dark arts is that?" "What does it matter Wormtail. We found our assassin." Lucius has an evil grin on his face. "Let's meet Shang Tsung." Wormtail was not to happy meeting this dark wizard. They didn't know Shang Tsung is Harry Potter. They went to meet him after the match. Rodlophus' body was removed from the arena.

Harry walks down the stone steps and ran into the two Death Eaters. "What do you guys want?" "Just a word with you." Lucius smiles at him. They went up stairs up to an empty hallway past the hotel room which they just left from, so one can hear them talk. "I'm sorry I have to turn down the job." "What?! How dare you turn down the Dark Lord!" said a pissed off Lucius. His face turning red. Wormtail was all too happy hear this. "Then you leave us no choose but to kill you." "I don't think so." Harry spin kicks him

in the head. Lucius hits the wooden floor, dropping his wand. "No don't kill me!" Wormtail cries out as he makes a run of it. Harry takes Lucius' soul from his body. He feels himself growing powerful with each soul. A fire ball blasts from Harry's hand and it went flying towards Wormtail. The fire ball blasts him through a wall. He appears in front of him, lifts him up to his feet. "You're lucky my spell didn't kill you Wormtail. I should have killed you myself since you betrayed my parents!" "Harry Potter?! The Boy Who Lived!" More tears came down his eyes. "Please don't kill me! I beg you!" "Your soul is mine!" Harry uses Soul Steal on Wormtail. He breaks both their wands in half and leaving behind the bodies, going back the tournament….


End file.
